1. The Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a molded part, in particular to a decorative part and/or panelling part, in the form of a molded part, for a vehicle interior, and to a method for producing a molded part, in particular said molded part.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Molded parts of said type comprise a carrier and a decorative layer with a rear side, which faces toward the carrier, and with a front side, which is formed as a visible side. The decorative layer has one or more light passages, in particular a multiplicity of light passages, which extend along their respective longitudinal axis rectilinearly between rear side and front side and via which visible light can be conducted from the rear side to the front side of the decorative layer, in particular for the purposes of displaying a symbol on the front side.
Numerous decorative and paneling parts, for example door panelings, dashboard and instrument panels, are installed in the vehicle interior. Decorative and paneling parts also include control buttons and/or the covers of control buttons.
In particular in the case of molded parts in motor vehicles, functional symbols are displayed on the front side of the decorative layer of the molded parts. In particular in the automotive sector, a symbol display is desirable which disappears in a non-functional state, that is to say for example when the associated lighting is switched off. That is to say, the symbol on the front side of the decorative layer is not visible, or is at least scarcely visible, even on close inspection, when for example the rear side of the decorative layer is not illuminated with light. In this case, the viewer sees only the decoration, without symbol. In a functional state, light is transmitted by the light passages to the front side, and there, in the illuminated state, the symbol appears as an illuminated fine symbol displayed by way of lines and/or dots and/or areas.
It is desired that, even in the functional state, the light that is conducted to the front side, in particular the symbol displayed by way of said light, does not need to, or should not, be seen from every viewing position. Thus, there are for example particular symbols which need to, or should, be visible only to the driver, and other symbols which need to, or should, be visible only to the front passenger or co-driver.